prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
WWE/Magazine
WWE magazine started in 1984 in June it became a monthly magazine in 1996 a second magazine was called RAW magazine when that came out WWE magazine becoame Smackdown magazine this lasted until 2006 when they bi branded and both and ECW was in the same magazine. It was announced in July 2014 that after thirty years, the magazine would cease production. History WWE Magazine has gone through many incarnations throughout the years. It was originally known as WWF Victory Magazine from its debut issue through the third issue of publication. Starting with the third issue (April/May 1984) it became known as World Wrestling Federation Magazine (or WWF Magazine for short), with newly crowned WWF Champion Hulk Hogan on the cover. WWF Magazine would continue to be bi-monthly until June 1987, in which it would become a monthly operation and a staple of the WWF for the next decade. For several years, WWF Magazine operated as a kayfabe magazine; stories included biographies of wrestlers and feuds, as well as previews of upcoming events, editorials, and other features targeted at younger audiences; excerpts from letters to the editor, mainly from fans commenting on the wrestlers and angles, were also published. On very rare occasions, kayfabe would be broken; such instances would be if a wrestler had died or if the topic had such far-reaching interest to WWF fans that it could not be ignored. Notable examples of the magazine breaking kayfabe were the 1990 parasailing accident that injured Brutus "the Barber" Beefcake (at the time, one of the WWF's biggest stars), and the 1992 divorce of Randy "Macho Man" Savage and Miss Elizabeth. In April 1996, the WWF decided to create a second magazine called Raw Magazine, which became a focus on behind the scenes activity, focusing on wrestlers real life profiles. It debuted with the May/June 1996 issue, and was bi-monthly until the January 1998 issue. In May 2002 the World Wrestling Federation became known as World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), and therefore the magazine was changed accordingly to WWE Magazine starting with the June 2002 issue. Shortly before that, the WWF/E had split up into two brands, Raw and SmackDown!. WWE Magazine and Raw Magazine were unaffected, however, until the January 2004 issues, in which the WWE decided to have separate magazines for their respective brands. Raw Magazine retained its name but followed the style of WWE Magazine however, it focused solely on the Raw brand. WWE Magazine became SmackDown! Magazine, and would focus solely on the SmackDown! brand. That lasted until the summer of 2006, in which Raw Magazine and SmackDown Magazine would be discontinued and a new WWE Magazine would debut with the August 2006 issue (Dave Batista cover). The new WWE Magazine was designed to move away from being solely a wrestling magazine. Instead the majority of the magazine contains lifestyle tips, product reviews and photos of WWE's superstars and divas outside the ring. The new style is similar to current men's magazines, such as Maxim and Stuff. A WWE Shop catalog appears every few months. In the May 2012 issue, a new "Jerk of the Month" belt debuted with Daniel Bryan wearing the belt in the issue. It replaced the police mugshots which had been featured since the May 2008 issue. It was later replaced with a trophy. On July 31, 2014, it was announced that WWE Magazine would cease production due to budget cuts as well as a decline in circulation. The last issue (October 2014) will available on September 16, 2014. Breaking Kayfabe On very rare occasions, kayfabe would be broken; such instances would be if a wrestler had died or if the topic had such far-reaching interest to WWF fans that it could not be ignored. Notable examples of the magazine breaking kayfabe were the 1990 parasailing accident that injured Brutus "the Barber" Beefcake (at the time, one of the WWF's biggest stars), and the 1992 divorce of Randy Savage and Miss Elizabeth. In the September 1993 issue, the magazine was to introduce a semi-regular feature titled "Now It's Our Turn", which was to present the WWF's official (non-kayfabe) explanations/defenses against accusations from former wrestlers and employees. Although one lengthy column focusing on "Superstar" Billy Graham was published, the feature did not appear again. Sections *'Brawl' exclusive match pictures fan art fan mail and polls *'Grapplers' Contains wrestler interview's they deal with behind the scenes and personal lives *'Big Night' Wrestlers discuss their favorite food and recipes *'Knowledge' Wrestlers awnser fan mail *'Reviews' contains reviews for video games, music, and DVD's *'Body Shop' wrestlers offer workout and diet advice *'Insider' contains TV show and Pay Per View results *'Abuse' A wrestler preforms a wrestling move on editor Matt Christensen *'Finishers' Show a comedic story line of a wrestler *'Features' An interview with a veteran Superstar. (Monthly) *'Ringside' Recapping the past events in WWE. (Monthly) WWE Kids Magazine WWE Kids Magazine launched in April 2008 and is a bi-monthly magazine aimed at children aged 6–14. Cover images File:1983 - Vol. 1, No. 1.jpg|Victory 1 1983 File:1983 - Vol. 1, No. 2.jpg|Victory 2 1983 May 1984 - Vol. 2, No. 1.jpg|April/May 1984 June 1984 - Vol. 2, No. 2.jpg|June/July 1984 August 1984 - Vol. 2, No. 3.jpg|August/September 1984 October 1984 - Vol. 2, No. 4.jpg|October/November 1984 December 1984 - Vol. 3, No. 1.jpg|December/January 1984/85 February 1985 - Vol. 3, No. 2.jpg|February/March 1985 April 1985 - Vol. 3, No. 3.jpg|April/May 1985 June 1985 - Vol. 3, No. 4.jpg|June/July 1985 August 1985 - Vol. 3, No. 5.jpg|August/September 1985 October 1985 - Vol. 3, No. 6.jpg|October/November 1985 December 1985 - Vol. 4, No. 1.jpg|December/January 1985/86 February 1986 - Vol. 4, No. 2.jpg|February/March 1986 April 1986 - Vol. 4, No. 3.jpg|April/May 1986 June 1986 - Vol. 4, No. 4.jpg|June/July 1986 August 1986 - Vol. 4, No. 5.jpg|August/September 1986 October 1986 - Vol. 4, No. 6.jpg|October/November 1986 December 1986 - Vol. 5, No. 1.jpg|December/January 1986/87 February 1987 - Vol. 5, No. 2.jpg|February/March 1987 April 1987 - Vol. 6, No. 3.jpg|April/May 1987 June 1987 - Vol. 6, No. 6.jpg|June 1987 July 1987 - Vol. 6, No. 7.jpg|July 1987 August 1987 - Vol. 6, No. 8.jpg|August 1987 September 1987 - Vol. 6, No. 9.jpg|September 1987 October 1987 - Vol. 6, No. 10.jpg|October 1987 November 1987 - Vol. 6, No. 11.jpg|November 1987 December 1987 - Vol. 6, No. 12.jpg|December 1987 January 1988 - Vol. 7, No. 1.jpg|January 1988 February 1988 - Vol. 7, No. 2.jpg|February 1988 March 1988 - Vol. 7, No. 3.jpg|March 1988 April 1988 - Vol. 7, No. 4.jpg|April 1988 May 1988 - Vol. 7, No. 5.jpg|May 1988 June 1988 - Vol. 7, No. 6.jpg|June 1988 July 1988 - Vol. 7, No. 7.jpg|July 1988 August 1988 - Vol. 7, No. 8.jpg|August 1988 September 1988 - Vol. 7, No. 9.jpg|September 1988 October 1988 - Vol. 7, No. 10.jpg|October 1988 WWF Magazine November 1988.jpg|November 1988 December 1988 - Vol. 7, No. 12.jpg|December 1988 January 1989 - Vol. 8, No. 1.jpg|January 1989 February 1989 - Vol. 8, No. 2.jpg|February 1989 March 1989 - Vol. 8, No. 3.jpg|March 1989 April 1989 - Vol. 8, No. 4.jpg|April 1989 May 1989 - Vol. 8, No. 5.jpg|May 1989 June 1989 - Vol. 8, No. 6.jpg|June 1989 July 1989 - Vol. 8, No. 7.jpg|July 1989 August 1989 - Vol. 8, No. 8.jpg|August 1989 September 1989 - Vol. 8, No. 9.jpg|September 1989 October 1989 - Vol. 8, No. 10.jpg|October 1989 November 1989 - Vol. 8, No. 11.jpg|November 1989 December 1989 - Vol. 8, No. 12.jpg|December 1989 January 1990 - Vol. 9, No. 1.jpg|January 1990 February 1990 - Vol. 9, No. 2.jpg|February 1990 March 1990 - Vol. 9, No. 3.jpg|March 1990 April 1990 - Vol. 9, No. 4.jpg|April 1990 May 1990 - Vol. 9, No. 5.jpg|May 1990 June 1990 - Vol. 9, No. 6.jpg|June 1990 July 1990 - Vol. 9, No. 7.jpg|July 1990 August 1990 - Vol. 9, No. 8.jpg|August 1990 September 1990 - Vol. 9, No. 9.jpg|September 1990 October 1990 - Vol. 9, No. 10.jpg|October 1990 November 1990 - Vol. 9, No. 11.jpg|November 1990 December 1990 - Vol. 9, No. 12.jpg|December 1990 File:January_1991_-_Vol._10,_No._1.jpg|January 1991 File:February_1991_-_Vol._10,_No._2.jpg|February 1991 File:March_1991_-_Vol._10,_No._3.jpg|March 1991 File:April_1991_-_Vol._10,_No._4.jpg|April 1991 File:May_1991_-_Vol._10,_No._5.jpg|May 1991 File:June_1991_-_Vol._10,_No._6.jpg|June 1991 File:July_1991_-_Vol._10,_No._7.jpg|July 1991 File:August_1991_-_Vol._10,_No._8.jpg|August 1991 File:September_1991_-_Vol._10,_No._9.jpg|September 1991 File:October_1991_-_Vol._10,_No._10.jpg|October 1991 File:November_1991_-_Vol._10,_No._11.jpg|November 1991 File:December_1991_-_Vol._10,_No._12.jpg|December 1991 File:January_1992_-_Vol._11,_No._1.jpg|January 1992 File:February_1992_-_Vol._11,_No._2.jpg|February 1992 File:March_1992_-_Vol._11,_No._3.jpg|March 1992 File:April_1992_-_Vol._11,_No._4.jpg|April 1992 File:May_1992_-_Vol._11,_No._5.jpg|May 1992 File:June_1992_-_Vol._11,_No._6.jpg|June 1992 File:July_1992_-_Vol._11,_No._7.jpg|July 1992 File:August_1992_-_Vol._11,_No._8.jpg File:September_1992_-_Vol._11,_No._9.jpg File:October_1992_-_Vol._11,_No._10.jpg File:November_1992_-_Vol._11,_No._11.jpg|November 1992 File:December_1992_-_Vol._11,_No._12.jpg|December 1992 File:January_1993_-_Vol._12,_No._1.jpg File:February_1993_-_Vol._12,_No._2.jpg File:March_1993_-_Vol._12,_No._3.jpg File:April_1993_-_Vol._12,_No._4.jpg File:May_1993_-_Vol._12,_No._5.jpg File:June_1993_-_Vol._12,_No._6.jpg File:July_1993_-_Vol._12,_No._7.jpg File:August_1993_-_Vol._12,_No._8.jpg File:September_1993_-_Vol._12,_No._9.jpg File:October_1993_-_Vol._12,_No._10.jpg File:November_1993_-_Vol._12,_No._11.jpg File:December_1993_-_Vol._12,_No._12.jpg File:January_1994_-_Vol._13,_No._1.jpg File:February_1994_-_Vol._13,_No._2.jpg File:March_1994_-_Vol._13,_No._3.jpg File:April_1994_-_Vol._13,_No._4.jpg File:May_1994_-_Vol._13,_No._5.jpg File:June_1994_-_Vol._13,_No._6.jpg File:July_1994_-_Vol._13,_No._7.jpg File:August_1994_-_Vol._13,_No._8.jpg File:September_1994_-_Vol._13,_No._9.jpg File:October_1994_-_Vol._13,_No._10.jpg File:November_1994_-_Vol._13,_No._11.jpg File:December_1994_-_Vol._13,_No._12.jpg File:January_1995_-_Vol._14,_No._1.jpg File:February_1995_-_Vol._14,_No._2.jpg File:March_1995_-_Vol._14,_No._3.jpg File:April_1995_-_Vol._14,_No._4.jpg File:May_1995_-_Vol._14,_No._5.jpg File:June_1995_-_Vol._14,_No._6.jpg File:July_1995_-_Vol._14,_No._7.jpg File:August_1995_-_Vol._14,_No._8.jpg File:September_1995_-_Vol._14,_No._9.jpg File:October_1995_-_Vol._14,_No._10.jpg File:November_1995_-_Vol._14,_No._11.jpg File:December_1995_-_Vol._14,_No._12.jpg File:January_1996_-_Vol._15,_No._1.jpg File:February_1996_-_Vol._15,_No._2.jpg File:March_1996_-_Vol._15,_No._3.jpg File:April_1996_-_Vol._15,_No._4.jpg File:May_1996_-_Vol._15,_No._5.jpg File:June_1996_-_Vol._15,_No._6.jpg|June 1996 File:July_1996_-_Vol._15,_No._7.jpg File:August_1996_-_Vol._15,_No._8.jpg File:September_1996_-_Vol._15,_No._9.jpg File:October_1996_-_Vol._15,_No._10.jpg File:November_1996_-_Vol._15,_No._11.jpg File:December_1996_-_Vol._15,_No._12.jpg File:January_1997_-_Vol._16,_No._1.jpg File:February_1997_-_Vol._16,_No._2.jpg File:March_1997_-_Vol._16,_No._3.jpg File:April_1997_-_Vol._16,_No._4.jpg File:May_1997_-_Vol._16,_No._5.jpg File:June_1997_-_Vol._16,_No._6.jpg File:July_1997_-_Vol._16,_No._7.jpg File:August_1997_-_Vol._16,_No._8.jpg File:September_1997_-_Vol._16,_No._9.jpg File:October_1997_-_Vol._16,_No._10.jpg File:November_1997_-_Vol._16,_No._11.jpg File:December_1997_-_Vol._16,_No._12.jpg File:January_1998_-_Vol._17,_No._1.jpg File:February_1998_-_Vol._17,_No._2.jpg File:March_1998_-_Vol._17,_No._3.jpg File:April_1998_-_Vol._17,_No._4.jpg File:May_1998_-_Vol._17,_No._5.jpg File:June_1998_-_Vol._17,_No._6.jpg File:July_1998_-_Vol._17,_No._7.jpg File:August_1998_-_Vol._17,_No._8.jpg|August 1998 File:September_1998_-_Vol._17,_No._9.jpg File:October_1998_-_Vol._17,_No._10.jpg File:November_1998_-_Vol._17,_No._11.jpg File:December_1998_-_Vol._17,_No._12.jpg File:January_1999_-_Vol._18,_No._1.jpg File:February_1999_-_Vol._18,_No._2.jpg File:March_1999_-_Vol._18,_No._3.jpg File:April_1999_-_Vol._18,_No._4.jpg File:May_1999_-_Vol._18,_No._5.jpg File:June_1999_-_Vol._18,_No._6.jpg File:July_1999_-_Vol._18,_No._7.jpg File:August_1999_-_Vol._18,_No._8.jpg File:September_1999_-_Vol._18,_No._9.jpg File:October_1999_-_Vol._18,_No._10.jpg File:November_1999_-_Vol._18,_No._11.jpg File:December_1999_-_Vol._18,_No._12.jpg File:January_2000_-_Vol._19,_No._1.jpg File:February_2000_-_Vol._19,_No._2.jpg File:March_2000_-_Vol._19,_No._3.jpg File:April_2000_-_Vol._19,_No._4.jpg File:May_2000_-_Vol._19,_No._5.jpg File:June_2000_-_Vol._19,_No._6.jpg File:July_2000_-_Vol._19,_No._7.jpg File:August_2000_-_Vol._19,_No._8.jpg File:September_2000_-_Vol._19,_No._9.jpg File:October_2000_-_Vol._19,_No._10.jpg File:November_2000_-_Vol._19,_No._11.jpg File:December_2000_-_Vol._19,_No._12.jpg File:January_2001_-_Vol._20,_No._1.jpg File:February_2001_-_Vol._20,_No._2.jpg File:March_2001_-_Vol._20,_No._3.jpg File:April_2001_-_Vol._20,_No._4.jpg File:May_2001_-_Vol._20,_No._5.jpg File:June_2001_-_Vol._20,_No._6.jpg File:July_2001_-_Vol._20,_No._7.jpg File:August_2001_-_Vol._20,_No._8.jpg File:September_2001_-_Vol._20,_No._9.jpg File:October_2001_-_Vol._20,_No._10.jpg File:November_2001_-_Vol._20,_No._11.jpg|November 2001 File:December_2001_-_Vol._20,_No._12.jpg File:January_2002_-_Vol._21,_No._1.jpg File:January_2002_-_Vol._21,_No._2.jpg File:January_2002_-_Vol._21,_No._3.jpg|January 2002 File:January_2002_-_Vol._21,_No._4.jpg File:January_2002_-_Vol._21,_No._5.jpg File:January_2002_-_Vol._21,_No._6.jpg File:January_2002_-_Vol._21,_No._7.jpg File:January_2002_-_Vol._21,_No._8.jpg File:January_2002_-_Vol._21,_No._9.jpg File:January_2002_-_Vol._21,_No._10.jpg File:January_2002_-_Vol._21,_No._11.jpg File:January_2002_-_Vol._21,_No._12.jpg File:January_2002_-_Vol._22,_No._1.jpg File:January_2002_-_Vol._22,_No._2.jpg File:January_2002_-_Vol._22,_No._3.jpg File:January_2002_-_Vol._22,_No._4.jpg File:January_2002_-_Vol._22,_No._5.jpg File:January_2002_-_Vol._22,_No._6.jpg File:January_2002_-_Vol._22,_No._7.jpg File:January_2002_-_Vol._22,_No._8.jpg File:January_2002_-_Vol._22,_No._9.jpg File:January_2002_-_Vol._22,_No._10.jpg File:January_2002_-_Vol._22,_No._11.jpg File:January_2002_-_Vol._22,_No._12.jpg File:Jan 04.jpg File:Raw Magazine Feb 2004.jpg File:Raw Magazine Mar 2004.jpg File:Raw Magazine Apr 2004.jpg File:Raw Magazine May 2004.jpg File:Raw Magazine Jun 2004.jpg File:WWE Raw Magazine July 2004 Issue.jpg File:Raw Magazine Aug 2004.jpg File:Raw Magazine Sept 2004.jpg File:Raw Magazine Oct 2004.jpg File:Nov 04.jpg File:WWE Magazine December 2004.jpg|December 2004 File:Smackdown Magazine Jan 2004.jpg File:Smackdown Magazine Feb 2004.jpg File:Smackdown Magazine Mar 2004.jpg File:Smackdown Magazine Apr 2004.jpg File:Smackdown Magazine May 2004.jpg File:Smackdown Magazine Jun 2004.jpg File:Smackdown Magazine Jul 2004.jpg File:Smackdown Magazine Aug 2004.jpg File:Smackdown Magazine Sept 2004.jpg File:Smackdown Magazine Oct 2004.jpg File:Smackdown Magazine Nov 2004.jpg File:Smackdown Magazine Dec 2004.jpg File:Raw Magazine Jan 2005.jpg File:Raw Magazine Feb 2005.jpg File:Raw Magazine Mar 2005.jpg File:Raw Magazine Apr 2005.jpg File:Raw Magazine May 2005.jpg File:Raw Magazine Jun 2005.jpg File:Raw Magazine Jul 2005.jpg File:Raw Magazine Aug 2005.jpg File:WWF Raw Magazine September 2005.jpg File:Raw Magazine Oct 2005.jpg File:Raw Magazine Nov 2005.jpg File:RawMagDec2005.jpg|December 2005 File:Smackdown Magazine Jan 2005.jpg File:Smackdown Magazine February 2005.jpg File:Smackdown Magazine March 2005.jpg File:Smackdown Magazine April 2005.jpg File:Smackdown Magazine May 2005.jpg File:Smackdown Magazine June 2005.jpg File:Smackdown Magazine July 2005.jpg File:Smackdown Magazine August 2005.jpg File:WWF Smackdown Magazine September 2005.jpg File:Smackdown Magazine Oct 2005.jpg File:Smackdown Magazine Nov 2005.jpg File:Smackdown Magazine Dec 2005.jpg File:WWE Raw Magazine January 2006.jpg File:Raw Magazine Feb 2006.jpg File:Marc 06.jpg File:WWE Raw Magazine April 2006.jpg File:Raw Magazine May 2006.jpg File:Raw Magazine June 2006.jpg File:Raw Magazine July 2006.jpg File:Smackdown Magazine Jan 2006.jpg File:Smackdown Magazine Feb 2006.jpg File:Smackdown Magazine Mar 2006.jpg File:Smackdown Magazine Apr 2006.jpg File:Smackdown Magazine May 2006.jpg File:Smackdown Magazine June 2006.jpg File:Smackdown Magazine July 2006.jpg File:August 2006.jpg File:WWE Magazine September 2006.jpg File:WWE Magazine October 2006.jpg File:WWE Magazine November 2006.jpg File:WWE Magazine December 2006.jpg File:Jan 07.jpg File:WWE Magazine Feb 2007.jpg File:WWE Magazine Mar 2007.jpg File:WWE Magazine Apr 2007.jpg File:WWE Magazine May 2007.jpg File:WWE Magazine June 2007.jpg File:WWE Magazine July 2007.jpg File:WWE Magazine Aug 2007.jpg File:WWE Magazine Sept 2007.jpg File:WWE Magazine Oct 2007.jpg File:WWE Magazine Nov 2007.jpg File:WWE Magazine Dec 2007.jpg File:WWE Magazine Jan 2008.jpg File:WWE Magazine Feb 2008.jpg File:WWE Magazine Mar 2008.jpg File:WWE Magazine Apr 2008.jpg File:WWE Magazine May 2008.jpg File:WWE Magazine Jun 2008.jpg File:WWE Magazine Jul 2008.jpg File:WWE Magazine Aug 2008.jpg File:WWE Magazine Sept 2008.jpg File:WWE Magazine Oct 2008.jpg File:Nov 08.jpg File:WWE Magazine Dec 2008.jpg File:WWE Magazine Jan 2009.jpg File:WWE Magazine Feb 2009.jpg File:WWE Magazine Mar 2009.jpg File:WWE Magazine Apr 2009.jpg File:WWE Magazine May 2009.jpg File:WWE Magazine Jun 2009.jpg File:WWE Magazine Jul 2009.jpg File:WWE Magazine Aug 2009.jpg File:WWE Magazine Sept 2009.jpg File:WWE Magazine Oct 2009.jpg File:WWE Magazine Nov 2009.jpg|November 2009 File:WWE Magazine Dec 2009.jpg File:WWE Magazine Jan 2010.jpg File:WWE Magazine Feb 2010.jpg File:WWE Magazine Mar 2010.jpg File:WWE Magazine Apr 2010.jpg File:WWE Magazine May 2010.jpg File:WWE Magazine Jun 2010.jpg File:WWE Magazine Jul 2010.jpg File:WWE Magazine Aug 2010.jpg File:WWE Magazine Sept 2010.jpg File:WWE Magazine Oct 2010.jpg File:WWE Magazine Nov 2010.jpg File:WWE Magazine Dec 2010.jpg File:WWE Magazine Jan 2011.jpg File:WWE Magazine Feb 2011.jpg File:WWE Magazine March 2011.jpg File:WWE Magazine April 2011.jpg File:WWE Magazine June 2011.jpg File:WWE Magazine July 2011.jpg File:WWE Magazine August 2011.jpg File:WWE Magazine September 2011.jpg File:WWE Magazine October 2011.jpg File:WWE Magazine November 2011.jpg File:WWE Magazine December 2011.jpg File:WWE Magazine January 2012.jpg File:WWE Magazine February 2012.jpg File:WWE Magazine March 2012.jpg File:WWE Magazine April 2012.jpg File:WWE Magazine May 2012.jpg File:WWE Magazine June 2012.jpg File:WWE Magazine July 2012.jpg File:WWE Magazine August 2012.jpg|August 2012 File:WWE Magazine September 2012.jpg File:WWE Magazine October 2012.jpg File:Wwe nov 2012 1.jpg File:WWE Magazine December 2012.jpg|December 2012 File:WWE Magazine January 2013.jpg File:WWE Magazine February 2013.jpg File:WWE Magazine March 2013.jpg File:WWE Magazine April 2013.jpg File:WWE Magazine June 2013.jpg|June 2013 File:WWE Magazine July 2013.jpg|July 2013 File:WWE Magazine August 2013.jpg|August 2013 File:WWE Magazine September 2013.jpg|September 2013 File:WWE_Magazine October 2013.JPG|October 2013 File:Wwe_nov_2013.jpg|November 2013 File:Wwe_dec_2013.jpg-medium.jpg|December 2013 File:WWE Magazine January 2014.jpg|January 2014 File:WWE_Magazine_February_2014.jpg|February 2014 File:Wwe_mar_2014.jpg|March 2014 File:Wwe_apr_2014.jpg|April 2014 File:WWE Magazine May 2014.jpg|May 2014 WWE-Magazine-June-2014.jpg|June 2014 WWE Magazine July 2014.jpg|July 2014 WWEMAGAUG2014.png|August 2014 Final WWE Magazine Cover.jpg|September 2014 October_2014_WWE_Magazine.jpg|October 2014 External links *WWE Magazine at WWE.com Category:Magazine covers Category:WWE Diva Magazine